


An Unexpected Gift

by Dogsled



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Christmas Smut, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ex Sex, Leashes, M/M, Nude Photos, Panty Kink, Puppy Play, Rope Bondage, Secret Santa, Sex Toys, Shibari, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogsled/pseuds/Dogsled
Summary: Dean gets an unexpected Christmas gift in the form of a threesome with his ex-Dom Benny. It's not exactly what he expected.Heavy kink, established BDSM relationship, Christmas themed smut. Please read the tags!A SPN Kinkmas (Kink Christmas) gift for LadyOfThursday!





	An Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyofthursday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofthursday/gifts).



> Annnnd in under the wire. Sorry for the long wait, hon! Here it is at last!

“This is ridiculous, Cas.”

 

“It’s just a picture under the tree. Relax, will you? Just a little further.”

 

If there was anything Dean hated more than wearing a blindfold, it was walking around with one on. Even in the warm safety of their Kansas home, Dean still kept expecting obstacles to appear out of nowhere and catch him in the shin. With his hands bound in Castiel’s delicate ropework behind his back, he’d go down flat on his face. 

 

The rest of the bondage was no problem, he’d come to get a huge thrill out of the whole thing. Years of being tied up  _ not _ for fun hadn’t taken the edge from how much he got out of it. Handcuffs he loved, but it turned out Castiel was awesome with ropes. He’d had one coffee table book on shibari for less than a day before he’d started practicing it on Dean, and even without any kind of professional training, Cas had picked it up with a kind of angelic expediency. 

 

Blindfolding, though? That wasn’t fun. He enjoyed seeing everything way too much, enjoyed looking at Cas when he was coming undone, enjoyed watching his own body respond to Castiel’s hands…

 

“Now just kneel down here. I’ve got the camera ready.”

 

“Okay. Don’t let me fall.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Dean knelt, feeling wobbly as Bambi on ice, falling into Castiel’s strong hands and letting himself be guided down onto his knees. Dean could feel the tiny little panties Cas had insisted he wear stretching perilously, and after just a little more positioning, Cas seemed satisfied.

 

“And now for the ribbon,” he announced.

 

“What ribbon?”

 

“It’s Christmas, Dean. It’s all about the extra effort.”

 

Dean grumbled miserably, but despite his complaining his skin was heating up, arousal only growing, a shiver rolling down his spine. He held still as Cas wrapped a broad ribbon around his neck, tying it in what Dean was certain was a spectacularly presentable bow.

 

“That’s it, Dean. Now pout those pretty lips for me. Spread your knees a little wider…”

 

Dean listened hard for the electric click of the digital camera, obeying Cas’ commands and doing his very best to look presentable. After a few minutes, Castiel shuffled away, and Dean held his breath, waiting to find out what would come next. To his surprise, instead of Castiel’s praise, a low Cajun growl cut the silence instead.

 

“Good lord, Castiel. Is this… Well I never!”

 

“Merry Christmas, Benny. This… This is from both of us.”

 

“But I only got you boys a bottle of wine. This is…”

 

“Dean has been pining for you to join us for years now. Consider this your gift for him as well. If he consents, of course.”

 

Dean still hadn’t said a word. He was slackjawed, attention focused on the spot that Benny’s voice was coming from, and it took a little more prompting to get him to answer Castiel’s question.

 

“You’re serious? You said… That was one of your rules, Cas. No threesomes. Just you and me.”

 

“I actually said ‘ _ absolutely no threesomes with random bar hookups’, _ ” Cas corrected. “I didn’t mention anything about our common acquaintances, and in this case Benny is something more than a friend to you, as I recall.”

 

Dean didn’t need the reminder. He knew just how jealous Cas was about that. Except now, apparently, he seemed to be over it. “You’re fine with that?”

 

“I get you every other day of the year, Dean. If this makes you happy, then I’m happy. Besides, Benny and I have discussed this, and his idea of how to proceed seems...enlightening.”

 

Dean tried to work out if there was a test in those words, but then a drip of his own saliva fell wet on his naked thigh, and he realised he was salivating just thinking about Cas making plans for a threesome with his former partner. The answer was clear.

 

“Then yes. Yes please.”

 

“May I unwrap my gift, Castiel?”

 

“Be my guest.”

 

Dean held very still, nervous as Benny made his way closer. It wasn’t like they’d never slept together before, but it had been years since Dean had been with anyone but Castiel, and that made it feel exciting and delightfully wrong in the sexiest of ways.

 

Benny’s breath fell hot on his cheek, and then one large hand brushed against his ear, his throat… The ribbon tumbled away from his neck, the end trailing feather lightly away before being lost somewhere beyond his senses.

 

“Benny…”

 

“You don’t remember what you’re supposed to call me, cher?”

 

“Daddy.”

 

“Good boy,” Benny cooed, teasing his broad, clever fingers through Dean’s hair. “Y’know, your boy Castiel dressed you up ever so pretty for me. Don’t think I’ve ever seen something so damn pretty.”

 

“Thank you,” Dean said, on the exhale.

 

“We’ll show you the photos later, how about?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now then, sugar. Did you miss me? I know your Cas has been keeping you all kinds of busy…”

 

Dean squirmed, feeling even more like he was under a microscope. What if he said the wrong thing? Offended Cas while he was trying to flatter Benny? Threesomes were complicated…

 

“You don’t gotta say a word,” Benny cooed. “You got a good thing here. I’m just more’n happy to be a little part of this purgatorial reunion, as it were.”

 

Dean held his breath, waiting, listening. Benny was climbing up to his feet, and Dean could hear him rustling his clothing, the liquid sigh of his belt as it was tugged through belt loops. He waited on tenterhooks, the scent of arousal drowning him, as Benny wrapped the leather around his neck and pulled until the buckle nudged snugly into the bottom of his jaw.

 

A pull directed him forward, and Dean’s nose bumped into Benny’s thick erection.

 

“There you go, boy. Get along, now.”

 

Shivering, Dean wrapped his mouth around Benny’s cock without hesitation. But all the time he sucked and teased he was thinking of Castiel watching in silence, and humiliation and arousal reddened his cheeks. Rough hands tousled his hair, and now and again Benny had to pull on the makeshift leash to get Dean’s attention as he found himself listening harder for some sign that Castiel was still there, that he was approving.

 

“Easy now, sugar, that’s enough.”

 

The moment Dean’s mouth was open he bleated: “Cas?” He flinched as Benny pulled back roughly on the belt.

 

“ _ No _ . Bad. That’s a  _ bad doggie _ , you hear me?”

 

Dean grimaced, twisting his head around despite the roughness of the leather in a desperate effort to hunt for Castiel. He wanted to get his hands free of the shibari somehow, then he could wrench off this God forsaken blindfold and…

 

“Dean, stop.”

 

Castiel’s voice was a thunderclap. Instantly, Dean fell very still, still trembling, but now completely under control. Cas had that kind of effect on him.

 

“You can carry on, Benny,” Castiel encouraged. He was standing just off to Dean’s right, and he sounded so controlled, like none of this was bothering him at all.

 

“Yessir,” Benny cooed. “Now Dean, I won’t have any more disobedience from you, y’hear? You remember how I used to punish that?”

 

Dean remembered. He remembered hours in a small crate wearing a muzzle, a collar and a vibrator; miserable hours waiting for Benny to forgive him and let him back out, shaking with need but unable to come. Benny never hit him, like Dean had always expected when he’d first talked about “punishment”. Hitting Dean could have handled, and he would have resisted even harder. But the cage? Always the thrill of defiance going in, and then the desperation to get back out again--it reduced him to something vulnerable, and  _ that _ was something that Dean had never expected.

 

“I’ll be good, Daddy,” Dean sighed.

 

“There you go, now. Good boy. Now we’re gonna take a little walk on the leash, are you ready?”

 

Dean nodded minutely, waiting nervously to find out quite how he’d be expected to walk like this. Benny would have had him on his hands and knees, but with all the ropes…

 

Hands pulled at his shoulders, supporting him - Castiel’s - and Dean gathered his legs underneath his body, standing back upright. The pull of the belt at his throat restrained him from falling into Cas’ arms--his legs were trembling wildly.

 

“Lead the way if you will, Castiel.”

 

Cas lead, and Dean followed. Back across the living room and through the kitchen, then right onto the soft plush of the stair carpet, up onto the landing, and right into the bedroom. The  _ bedroom _ , not the playroom.

 

Another tug signaled for Dean to stop walking.

 

“Castiel, if you would…”

 

Dean wasn’t sure what was happening, but he could hear clothes rustling, the bed creaking, and he could make a few guesses. Once again he found himself desperately wishing that he could  _ see _ . If Cas was getting naked? Well, sure, he’d seen that plenty of times before. But he wanted to see it  _ now _ , damn it!

 

As though reading his mind, Benny growled darkly in his ear. “You should see your boy now, Dean. So gorgeous, all that golden skin, those  _ hipbones _ \--my, I just want to gnaw on them…”  

 

Dean groaned.

 

“He’s slicking himself up for you now. What a sight! I can’t wait to watch you riding his cock.”

 

This time Dean really did fall to his knees, his legs quite incapable of holding him upright, his own dick aching in the tiny lace thong. Benny heaved him back up, almost choking him in the process.

 

“Not yet, cher. Easy now, you just walk forward for me.”

 

Dean took trembling steps, moving until his aching knees hit the edge of the bed. He clambered up onto it awkwardly, falling gratefully into Castiel’s arms for the last little bit as he was positioned straddling the other man. Behind him, he could still feel Benny’s breath on his back, one strong hand on the leash and the other on his shoulder.

 

“This is why I prepared you so fastidiously, Dean,” Castiel told him softly, his voice suddenly lacking in its previous stormlike fury. He was soft, breathless with arousal, and Dean whimpered as the tiny panties were nudged easily aside, and Cas’ cock slid easily inside him.

 

“Cas--”

 

“Shh. This is for you, Dean, for you and for Benny.”

 

“And for you,” Dean said, tremulously. “I can… I can feel how much you’re enjoying this too.”

 

“Well I have told you before, haven’t I, how much I enjoy the process of gift giving?”

 

Dean tried to laugh, but it was difficult to find any shred of humor with Benny’s hands roughly tugging his ass cheeks apart, making room with his fingers so that he could nudge the tip of his cock in place beside Castiel’s. At least the tension around his neck had lifted, leaving Dean plenty of room to gasp in air with which to moan.

 

“Take it easy, cher.  _ Easy.” _

 

Dean didn’t think Benny knew what that word meant. _Easy._ There was nothing _easy_ about the second thicker erection nudging against his hole, and even though Castiel had slicked him up with an ocean of lube, and used the widest dildo they owned to pull him open, still nothing could have prepared him for this. It was like losing his virginity all over again, the strain of being pulled open, the first pop of the head past the ring, the pleasant burn and ache as Benny pushed inside. 

 

Dean knew he just needed to relax, but it was hard to even think of relaxing, and yet trapped between these two huge, gorgeous men, both of them patting at him and cooing and encouraging, Dean felt the old familiar haze sliding into place. He was safe, he was loved, and the ache… The ache was  _ wonderful _ . What he wouldn’t give to experience exactly this feeling all over again.

 

By the time Benny began to thrust, Dean felt overwhelmed within his passions. The two cocks inside him seemed to move incongruently with each other, alternately creating more friction and more pressure. The pain was completely forgotten. Within moments Dean was simply wailing with pleasure, the tears on his burning cheeks rubbed flush into Castiel’s shoulder. Benny thrust rougher, and Castiel wrapped his arms tight around Dean’s shoulders to hold him down, urging him to take every cataclysmic slam of Benny’s hips. Dean only sobbed louder.

 

It seemed to take forever, but that was more than welcomed. Dean wanted it to last as long as possible, wanted it to last until there was nothing else in the world but the burn and the heaving pants of these three bodies, but nonetheless he was holding on -  _ barely _ holding on - to consciousness by the time his two lovers began to move even less rhythmically. Not long after that someone - Castiel - came inside him, and then his cock slipped free and there was just  _ Benny _ , powering into him relentlessly until they both completely fell apart. As he came, Benny pulled on the leash one last time, holding tight until Dean was gaping for air, then releasing him so that he too could come in desperate spurts across Castiel’s chest.

 

He was released to fall bonelessly into his own mess just a moment later, sucking in air and trying to cling with his prone body to Castiel somehow, wishing he had the use of his arms so that he could reach for Cas and hold onto him. Somehow right now all he wanted was to cling to his lover and never let go.

 

Benny’s weight sank down beside them, heavy on the bed. He rolled away, and Dean knew that he would be asleep in a few moments. He  _ always _ fell asleep.

 

When Benny’s breathing was steady at last, Cas reached up and pulled Dean’s blindfold away, tossing it away on the bed beside them. At least he was able to see, and the ropes came off next, blissfully. Dean pulled himself up, tugging the belt away from his throat and practically crawling the rest of the way back into Castiel’s arms, his own flesh throbbing and raw from the ropes. The circulation was never compromised, Cas was great with that, but he still made sure the ropes left their pretty patterns behind, just as Dean liked it.

 

Right now, though, all he wanted was Cas to hold him, to press a kiss to his lips and his throat and then hide in his embrace, Castiel’s fingers working gentle circles at the small of his back.

 

“He’s very intense,” Cas told him, after a moment. “I didn’t realize you enjoyed any of that.”

 

“I don’t,” Dean answered, his voice haggard and strained. “I mean I did, when I was with him, but it’s… I don’t know. I’m happier with you than I’ve ever been with anyone, Cas. Benny was great. He was rough when I needed him to be rough. But I don’t… I don’t want that any more, Cas. I want  _ you _ . You get that, right?”

 

“I never doubted it, Dean.”

 

“Thank you, though,” Dean said, after a thoughtful moment.

 

“For the threesome? It’s what you wanted...”

 

“No, Cas, not for the threesome. For the reminder. For reminding me how much I love you, and just how special you are. For  _ that _ .”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s everything,” Dean answered, teasing a kiss to the edge of Castiel’s mouth. “Just don’t ever do it again.”

 

“Never?”

 

“Not even if I ask really nicely.”

 

Castiel laughed. He laughed softly, so as to not wake Benny up, and he stroked Dean’s hair until he fell asleep.


End file.
